Coordinator
Coordinator (コーディネーター Kōdinētā) is a member of Carbuncle, who appears in Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix. Appearance Coordinator has long wavy blonde hair which comes down to her waist. She wears red lipstick, earrings and a light blue hair band. There is a feather-like decoration on the left side of her headband with a round blue gem surrounded by a white spiral. Her usual attire includes a light blue band with an emblem on it around her upper chest as well as gray arm bands and blue bracelets on each arm. She wears a set of large gray faulds around her waist, open at the front and extending down just past knee level, a black belt fastening the faulds around her waist and thigh-high leg armor. Personality Coordinator is fairly cocky and has a tendency to mock her opponents. Like her fellow Carbuncle Mages, Coordinator also has a certain amount of pride and arrogance.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Synopsis Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix Coordinator is present when Prince Kream gives Carbuncle the job of kidnapping Eclair and obtaining her half of the Phoenix Stone. Later she is at a bar with her fellow Mages, remarking on how they are getting a large reward for a simple job. During Carbuncle's attack on Fairy Tail, Coordinator dispels Elfman Strauss's and Mirajane Strauss's Take Overs. When Erza Scarlet attacks her, she dispels her armor, boasting that even Titania is powerless before her before using her own Requip and attacking. When Fairy Tail attempts to save Eclair, Coordinator attacks Erza and the two fight once again. During the battle, she repeatedly dispels Erza's armors, mocking her along the way. Eventually their fight shifts from the rooftops of Veronica to a theater, interrupting a play (though the audience thinks they're part of the performance). Erza Requips a wedding dress she purchased earlier and Coordinator finds she is unable to dispel it. They clash, with Coordinator falling in defeat. As she lies on the floor, she wonders how badly Erza wants to get married. She is later seen sitting amongst the ruins of Veronica following the phoenix's rampage. Magic & Abilities Requip (換装 Kansō): Coordinator makes use of Requip Magic to change her outfit and weapons in battle. Dispelling Magic: Coordinator is able to dispel certain forms of Magic, such as Elfman and Mirajane's Take-Overs and Erza's Requipped armors, but she can't do it if the target has a certain amount of will against it. Equipment Retractable Blade: Coordinator's main weapon, outside of her armors, is a retractable blade. It has a long handle with a groove running along it and several circular sections where the handle connects to the blade casing. The handle is at a slight angle to the blade. When not in use, the retracted blade is housed in two covers, the lower, larger one over the upper one, both with an angled front. When the blade is brought into use, the lower cover flips forwards and upwards, and the blade extends forward through it. On the underside of the stationary portion of the blade, near the handle, there is a set of notches.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Scythe Armor: This elaborate armor is primarily gold with red clothing underneath. The upper half of the armor consists of a breastplate open at the middle, gauntlets with sharp claw-like fingers and pauldrons, the right one with wing-like decorations. The lower part of the armor consists of faulds and leg armor, each with a large wing, with a red, white and black eye pattern on it, and talon-like feet. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears gloves and a bodysuit, starting at upper chest level, with a circle cut out around her lower chest. She also wears a blue headband or a winged helmet. While wearing this armor, Coordinator wields a large scythe. *'Flight': This armor grants Coordinator the ability to fly. Multi-Sword Armor: This armor is blue with red trimming. It consists of a breastplate, shoulder guards, gauntlets and a series of plates, arranged like petals, over a large flower-like skirt. Coordinator's hair is tied in a ponytail with a white hair tie with petal-like decorations. *'Sword Requipping': Coordinator is able to summon red swords to guard against attacks and launch at her opponent(s). Fire Armor: This armor is red with gold trimming. It consists of a chestplate, styled like a leathery wing, covering the upper chest, dark-colored pauldrons, gauntlets and large, decorated faulds. Coordinator's hair is tied into a pair of high ringlets. While wearing this armor, Coordinator wields a large, jagged red blade, darker on the edges. Melee Armor: This armor is primarily purple with white clothing underneath. The armor mainly consists of a breastplate which is open in the middle, pair of gauntlets, an open white skirt with purple trimming, a gray belt with a brown buckle, and leg armor. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears a white band around her upper chest with her guild's emblem on it and white leggings. She also wears a white headband with a pair of wing-like decorations. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Movie Exclusive Characters